Barbara Gordon (New Earth)
* The character of Barbara Gordon was created by Gardner Fox and Julius Schwartz. * While communicating over secure lines, Oracle often refers to herself as "O". Batman #608 | Trivia = * Barbara Gordon has a photographic memory. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon was a brown belt in Judo. In her Post-Crisis origin, she has a black belt in Karate. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon held a doctorate in history. * Batgirl was once featured in a one-page advertisement for Hostess Twinkies Cakes. In the story, she must stop jewel thief extraordinare, Jet-Set Jesse, from robbing a supply of jewels. Batgirl distracts her by throwing her a handful of Hostess snacks before taking her to prison. *In Batgirl #45 Souls: Barbara says that she was 18 years old when she was Batgirl. * Barbara Gordon is scheduled to receive the "All-Star" treatment in 2007 when DC Comics launches All-Star Batgirl. The series will be written by Geoff Johns with illustrations by J.G. Jones. According to Johns, "It's a mystery in the vein of Batman: Long Halloween that revolves around the 'new' Batgirl, Barbara Gordon." Comic Shop News #1005 | OtherMedia = Batman ]] The Silver Age Batgirl was actually based upon a character first featured in the 1966 live-action ''Batman television series. Actress Yvonne Craig played the role of Barbara Gordon – daughter of Gotham City police commissioner, James Gordon. ABC submitted an eight-minute movie-short to studio executives featuring an encounter between Batgirl and Killer Moth. The promotional footage proved satisfying enough, that they included the character in the third season premiere episode, "Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin". Although this proved to be the final season of series production, Batgirl managed to make 26 appearances before cancellation. Craig's portrayal of Batgirl led DC Comics executive editor Julius Schwartz to re-envision the character for their comic line, and Barbara Gordon debuted that same year in Detective Comics #359 (cover dated January, 1967). In her first live-action adventure, Batgirl found herself the victim of the villainous Penguin who kidnapped Barbara with the intent of marrying her. It was the Penguin's hope that as the son-in-law to Gotham City's police commissioner, he would be exonerated from his past crimes. Batman and Robin attempted to rescue her, but Barbara managed to extricate herself, swinging into action as Batgirl. She even managed to save the Dynamic Duo from being dipped into a vat of boiling water. New Adventures of Batman The Silver Age Batgirl was a recurring supporting character on the 1977 animated series The New Adventures of Batman. She first appeared in the fifth episode "The Bermuda Rectangle", voiced by Melendy Britt. She also appeared in the following episode "Curses: Oiled Again!" Britt also provided the voice for Catwoman for the series. The animated version of Batgirl was very similar to her comic book counterpart, boasting a costume similar to the one seen in the comics, as well as a motorcycle. An eight-inch Mego action figure of Batgirl was re-released that same year bearing a slightly different costume design than the 1974 Batgirl toy. Birds of Prey ]] Barbara Gordon was a feature character in the short lived ''Birds of Prey television series which aired on the WB network from October of 2002 until February of 2003. Played by actress Dina Meyer, Barbara Gordon functioned as the handicapped coordinator of a group of young female vigilantes operating in a Gotham City of the near-future. Her origin in the series closely mimicked that shown in the comic books, including an encounter with the Joker, which led to her paraplegia and wheelchair use. The series was peppered with flashbacks showing Meyer wearing a version of the traditional Batgirl costume, and in the series finale, she briefly regained the ability to walk and adventured as Batgirl one final time. | Recommended = * Batgirl: Year One * Birds of Prey * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #20 Related Articles * Batman * Batman Family * Birds of Prey * Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) * Joker * Nightwing | Wikipedia = Batgirl | Links = * Detective Comics #359 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe II (Batgirl biography page) }} hu:Barbara Gordon (Új Föld) Category:Women in Refrigerators Syndrome Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Former Justice League of America members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory members Category:Sidekicks Category:Detectives Category:Politicians Category:Restricted Mobility Category:Lawyers Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Investigation Category:Computer Hacking Category:Cryptography Category:Boxing Category:Dragon Style Kung Fu